


With A Cherry On Top

by Fabwords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fics for Pics, M/M, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this wonderful Sterek cartoon strip, go check her art out it's awesome http://michellicopter.tumblr.com/post/42594984680/theres-a-joke-about-knots-and-cherry-popping</p>
    </blockquote>





	With A Cherry On Top

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this wonderful Sterek cartoon strip, go check her art out it's awesome http://michellicopter.tumblr.com/post/42594984680/theres-a-joke-about-knots-and-cherry-popping

Derek couldn’t tear his eyes away. It wasn’t like he had never seen Stiles before, hell the kid was always just there, jumping into every situation head first, regardless of the danger. The Alpha couldn’t decide if the boy was the bravest or perhaps the stupidest human he had ever come across. But lately, the boy had been changing, growing. He was almost as tall as Derek now, still skinny but beginning to fill out across the shoulders and chest. 

Still quick with a stupid joke or comeback, an easy smile, but certain hardness had crept into his eyes, eyes that were fixed right on him, catching the Alpha transfixed on the boy’s mouth. Shit. It really wasn’t his fault. They had just wrapped up a pack meeting and most of them were either finishing off the remaining pizza or talking amongst themselves. Scott was talking to Stiles who was loudly chewing on gum, pink gum. Derek knew it was pink gum as it was currently being blown into an enormous bubble with Stiles lush lips stretched obscenely around it. 

Derek’s breath hitched at the vivid vision of those lips wrapped around his cock, he continued to watch Stiles as the boy casually pinched the bubble with his fingers, his tongue slipped out to reel the now deflated gum back into his mouth. The wolf whined inside as he watched the kid’s finger slide between those wet lips, chasing the gum. The digit moved slowly in and out of the puckered lips, a soft wet squelching sound all but pulling the wolf out of Derek’s control. 

Suddenly the finger stopped, Derek’s eyes travelled up the boys face suddenly eye to eye with a somewhat confused then embarrassed looking boy. Mentally shaking himself, Derek turned away, he was not attracted to the barely legal Sherriff’s son, no, he just couldn’t be.

Derek had decided to hold the next pack meeting at the local burger joint. The house was now in the renovation stage that made it a little unsafe to be in and Derek’s flat was too small to hold the entire group as the pack was finally beginning to grow. It had been a good meeting, more of a pack bonding really, Derek lent back and listened to his pack as they laughed and talked about school and people they knew. Before long though it was time to call it a night, most of the pack had homework to do, they left in twos and threes, leaving only Stiles and Derek.

“Don’t you have homework to do too?” Derek had asked.

“Nope, not a thing.” Derek could hear the lie in the boys heart beat and his raised eyebrow said as much. “Well maybe a little but I just really felt like a cherry cola float first, you want one?”

Derek had to admit that he had never had a “float” cherry cola or otherwise. Stiles took this admission as a personal challenge to educate Derek’s taste buds in the glory of the marriage of ice-cream and soda.

Before he knew it Derek was sitting in the passenger seat of Stiles Jeep, the sweet, cold concoction in his hand. He had to admit it was good, and his heart skipped a beat when Stiles beamed his beautiful smile at him, grinning like a fool as if he had personally invented the drink. Derek began to feel uncomfortable being alone with the teen in the near darkness of the parking lot. They were sitting close enough that he could just reach out and touch him, press his lips against the pulsing vain on the slender throat.

As a distraction the older man focused on the cherry that was bobbing amongst the ice cream and soda, shifting enough to spear the fruit with a claw, he popped it in his mouth humming at the sweet tart taste. “You like that then?” Stiles asked. Derek raised his eyebrow at the youth and offered him a small smile. Stiles got a little quite then, looking down at his drink. “Do you want my cherry Derek?” 

The werewolf answered without even thinking. “Yes.” Before he could say anything else Stiles was leaning in and slipping the small fruit between Derek’s lips and teeth, he was so close Derek could smell the pizza and sugar on his breath. Next, he felt the small tug as the boy apparently plucked the stem of the cherry with his teeth.

Dazed, fruit still nestled between his human teeth, the older man just watched as the teen sat back, his jaw wiggled slightly side to side, then with a flourish he re-produced the cherry stem, now contorted into a perfect knot. Derek felt the blood drain from his body and rush to his dick, dimly aware of the taste of the fruit that was now mashed between his teeth.

Stiles was smiling at him, so pleased with himself, smelling of arousal and nerves and Derek was done for, he knew now that he was mad for the boy. Suddenly the teen’s smile faulted and Derek had a split second to wonder about the thumb that was skimming across Stile’s bottom lip before he realised that it was his. Wrapping his hand around the back of the boy’s neck, the wolf dragged him closer. “Very nice Stiles,” He whispered hotly into the teen’s ear. “Now that your cherry is mine I can give you my knot, show you just what I can do with it.” He chuckled darkly at the small squeak that fell from the teen, happy to have the upper hand for now, but Derek had a feeling that it wouldn’t last, he could feel his wolf was dying to just roll over and bear it’s throat to this annoying teen. God he was so screwed, and just so happy.


End file.
